se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isabel II del Reino Unido/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Isabel II - Louis St. Laurent.jpg| Princess Elizabeth and Prince Philip with Canadian Prime Minister Louis St. Laurent in 1951. (Library and Archives Canada / PA-123994) Isabel II - John Diefenbaker.jpg| John Diefenbaker greeting Queen Elizabeth II. University of Saskatchewan, University Archives & Special Collections Isabel II - Lester B. Pearson.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prime Minister Lester B. Pearson enjoy a laugh together, during a visit to Canada in 1967. (Montreal Gazette) Isabel II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II signs Canada's constitutional proclamation in Ottawa on April 17, 1982 as Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on. The Harper government says it will mark the 30th anniversary of the patriation of the Constitution — by issuing a couple of news releases.THE CANADIAN PRESS/Stf-Ron Poling Brian Mulroney - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts with Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Quebec City on Oct. 23, 1987. The Queen and Prince Philip visited British Columbia, Saskatchewan and Quebec over a 16-day long tour. (The Canadian Press) Isabel II - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Jean Chretien smile at the beginning of an official dinner in St. John's Newfoundland in this file photo dated June 1997. (Jacques Boissinot / The Canadian Press, via the Globe & Mail) Isabel II - Paul Martin.jpg| The Queen's visit may be caught up in a mounting crisis surrounding the Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin. BBC Isabel II - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper had a private meeting with Queen Elizabeth II at Buckingham Palace on Wednesday. (John Stillwell / AP) Isabel II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a private audience at Buckingham Palace in London, Britain November 25, 2015. REUTERS/Yui Mok/pool Estados Unidos * Ver Herbert Hoover - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth is flanked by former President Herbert Hoover at a luncheon in the hotel Waldorf-Astoria in New York on Oct. 21, 1957. The two didn't meet until after Hoover's presidency ended. (Photo: AP Photo) Harry S. Truman - Isabel II.jpg| Princess Elizabeth and President Harry S. Truman sit for this picture in the Canadian Embassy in Washington on Nov. 1, 1951, during a formal dinner for the Trumans. The princess and her husband, the Duke of Edinburgh, played host to the Trumans following their Canadian tour. (Photo: AP Photo) Dwight D. Eisenhower - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US President Dwight D. Eisenhower leaving an airstrip at St. Hubert in Quebec. Credit: PA Isabel II - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President John Kennedy at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Isabel II - Richard Nixon.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth is pictured with U.S. President Richard Nixon at Chequers, Buckinghamshire, in 1970. (Photo: AP Photo) Gerald Ford - Isabel II.jpg| Gerald Ford dances with the Queen during a state dinner in honour of the royal couple at the White House on 17 July 1976. Picture: AP Isabel II - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President Jimmy Carter at a State Dinner at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Isabel II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| March 1, 1983: Queen Elizabeth II and President Ronald Reagan chat at Santa Barbara airport before a visit to the Reagans' hilltop ranch. This photo was published in the March 2, 1983, Los Angeles Times. (George Rose / Los Angeles Times) George H. W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| President George H.W. Bush escorts Queen Elizabeth II from the White House to a helicopter enroute to Baltimore to watch her first Major League Baseball game on May 15, 1991, in Washington. (Photo: AP Photo) Bill Clinton - Isabel II.jpg| 1994: Former US President Bill Clinton and Britain's Queen Elizabeth II smile for the cameras during the group photo session at the Guildhall 04 June prior to a celebratory banquet for the 50th anniversary of the D-Day invasion of NormandyGerry Penny/ AFP George W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| La reina Isabel II junto a George W. Bush en el castillo de Windsor. (EFE) Barack Obama - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US president Barack Obama pose for a photo in the Music Room of Buckingham Palace ahead of a state banquet on May 24, 2011. Mr Obama and his wife Michelle are in the UK for a two-day state visit at the invitation of The Queen. Chris Jackson: AFP Donald Trump - Isabel II.jpg| President Trump and First Lady Melania Trump met Queen Elizabeth II Friday at Windsor Castle. (AP) América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Figueres Ferrer - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1956 José Figueres Ferrer, presidente de Costa Rica, visita oficialmente Londres acompañado de su esposa Karen Olsen Beck y el rector de la Universidad de Costa Rica Rodrigo Facio Brenes, reuniéndose con la Reina Isabel, el primer ministro Anthony Eden y el Parlamento. Sáenz Carbonell, Jorge Francisco Historia Diplomática de Costa Rica México * Ver Isabel II - Luis Echeverría.jpg| La reinaIsabel II el 24 de febrero de 1975, con el entonces presidente Luis Echeverría Isabel II - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| El 12 de junio de 1985, el entonces presidente Miguel de la Madrid Hurtado visitó Londres Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (centre) with the Mexican President, Ernesto Zedillo and his wife Senora Nilda Patricia Velasco de Zedillo, after the inspection of the guard at Buckingham Palace 14 October. The Zedillos are on a four day official visit to the U Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Condecora la reina Isabel II a Fox. El Universal Felipe Calderón - Isabel II.jpg| Calderón, que empezó hoy una visita de Estado de cuatro días al Reino Unido, recibió una copia de la novela que data de 1949, cuando Orwell (1903-1950) publicó la obra, y que venía guardada en un estuche de cuero. (AP) Enrique Peña Nieto - Isabel II.jpg| Mexico's President Enrique Pena Nieto stands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a state banquet at Buckingham Palace in London March 3, 2015. (Reuters/Dominic Lipinski) / Reuters América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Isabel II.jpg| Menem recibido por la reina Isabel II en su visita a Gran Bretaña. BBC Brasil * Ver Artur da Costa e Silva - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (Brazil Royal Tour 1968). Memória Capixaba Ernesto Geisel - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, the Duke of Edinburgh are giving a State Banquet in honour of President Geisel of Brazil and his wife. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Isabel II.jpg| UK: LONDON: BRAZILIAN PRESIDENT FERNANDO HENRIQUE CARDOSO VISIT. AP Archive Isabel II - Lula da Silva.jpg| La reina Isabel II ofreció un banquete en honor de Lula en el Palacio de Buckingham. AP Dilma Rousseff - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff during a reception at Buckingham Palace Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Montalva - Isabel II.jpg| Frei Montalva y Reina Isabel II 1968 Color. Fuerzas Armadas de Chile Isabel II - Salvador Allende.jpg| Allende conoció a la Reina en su visita a Chile, pero no como presidente sino que como Presidente del senado. Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Aylwin visitó a la reina y le escribió una carta de agradecimiento días después. “Quiero hacerle llegar las expresiones de mi mayor reconocimiento por la atención que su Majestad y el Príncipe Felipe nos dispensaron a mí y a mis acompañantes, en nuestra reciente visita al Reino Unido”, e incluso lo condecoró con el Gran Collar de la orden de Saint Michael y Saint George. Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Isabel II.jpg| El inolvidable paso de la Reina Isabel por Chile. La monarca que más tiempo ha permanecido en el trono visitó nuestro país en 1968, donde recorrió Santiago, Valparaíso y Pucón. 24 horas Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) greets Chilean President Ricardo Lagos (C) and his wife Duran de Lagos at Buckingham Palace in London, 11 October 2005. AFP PHOTO/Chris Young/POOL/WPA rota/PA Isabel II - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El encuentro privado con la Reina Isabel tuvo lugar en el Castillo de Windsor. AFP Isabel II - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Chilean President Sebastián Piñera and First Lady Cecilia Morel present a souvenir gift rock from the San Jose Mine to Queen Elizabeth II on 18 October 2010 during a state visit to the UK. Foto: Gobierno de Chile. Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente César Gaviria llegará hoy a Londres. Entre los actos más importantes se incluye una visita al famoso Palacio de Buckingham, donde el jueves será recibido por la reina Isabel II. Redacción ELTIEMPO 26 de julio de 1993, 05:00 am Isabel II - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Santos meets HM the Queen and PM Cameron. Photo: MercoPress. Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth and Princess Anne (right) chat with President Fujimori of Peru and his daughter Keiko on their arrival at Buckingham Palace 10 July. Fujimori with his daughter attended a private lunch with the Royal Family as part of the President's state visit to Britain. AFP PHOTO WPA/Rota-Eggitt/je Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Isabel II.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, y la Reina de Inglaterra, Isabel II, durante una visita del mandatario sudamericano (AFP) Fuentes Categoría:Isabel II del Reino Unido